The present invention relates in general to motorcycles, and, more particularly, to chopper-type motorcycles.
The chopper-type motorcycle, characterized by the sharply inclined backbone and the positioning of the driver's seat beneath the plane of the steering head, has gained much popularity in recent years. All choppers of which applicant is aware have the backbone element of the frame connected to the steering head at one end and to the rear wheel axle at the other end. The driver's seat is mounted on the backbone, and with such a connection, road shocks and vibration are transmitted directly to the driver, making the ride uncomfortable. This direct transmission of shock and vibration to the driver may even result in unsafe features due to many factors, such as driver fatigue or the like.
The stock motorcycle has the frame backbone oriented essentially horizontally and the driver's seat is therefore positioned in a horizontal plane which is common to the steering head. The stock motorcycles often have shock absorbers which connect the frame to the wheel axles and the ride is thus smooth relative to the above-discussed choppers.
The motorcycle embodying the teaching of the present invention combines the distinctive appearance of a chopper-type motorcycle with the smooth, stable, comfortable ride of the stock-type motorcycle.